Once more
by Goldenstrike223
Summary: [I'm not good with summary's but ill give u 1 anyways] Moka is now unsealed once again when the 2nd rosary broke from pressure now Inner Moka is living her life on the outside once more in their senior year who will Tsukune choose? And what if Tsukune wasnt ever really a human? NO Flames this is only my 2nd story and im 14 for crying out loud im only going to be so good to one plac


_Prologue_

**Just so we are clear only Inner Mokas in this story.**

_**Italics=** Thought_

_{_**Before you read the prologue I'll tell you why this is happening, The rosary that replaced the broken one now cracked under the stress of the humans trying to get into the school but worked for only that and now Moka's sacrificing her new one and her father disappeared after he gave Tsukune the rosary a year ago**_}_

* * *

"_I'm sorry Tsukune but I'm afraid I won't see you again this is irreversible" A tear trickled down from her emerald green eyed gaze_

"_Moka no please!" Tsukune pleaded his eyes full of grief_

_Moka ran up to him and looked up into his eyes and kissed him. _

_Their first actual kiss, she separated soon after and put his hand on her rosary and took it off and replaced it where the other one was_

"_Goodbye Tsukune…..I love you" She said and she was gone and Brilliant Pink light filled the room._

"_I'm Sorry you have to go through this again Tsukune." She said with her red eyes who's emotions covered by her silver bangs._

"_She's gone… again."He said showing all his emotions and Moka flinched at his words  
_

"_She's gone…."He said and started to fall to the ground but Moka caught him but he was now unconscious._

_She sifted his hair out of his face and looked at him with adoring eyes and picked him up and carried him out of there._

* * *

_**[Okie dokie now for the story…]**_

Tsukune buttoned up his school shirt and put on his pair of school pants and ruffled up his hair and ran out of his bedroom saying goodbye to his parents for the new school year and ran to where he'd be picked up for his third year of going to Yokai Academy but the one thing that would be different this year was that outer Moka was gone and her true self is out **Forever. **

He got used to that now and wouldn't push her away like he did last time she was without her rosary.

Before he knew it the bus pulled up.

"Welcome back kid, hop in."He said with the usual grin he always had on.

He smiled back at him and hopped in the bus and took the window seat in the second row.

He was in deep thought of what would happen this year and they went through the tunnel to the school.

_This year is going to be different but I'm not sure if for better or for worse _

_Inner Moka..No Moka is going to be out and see everything first hand_

_School,Feelings,Life._

He got snapped out of thought when the bus came to a halt.

"This year is going to bring lots of surprises i give you luck"He said

"Don't need it!"I said happily and i ran out of the bus and to the school going the very same path he went up on his very first day attending Yokai Academy school for monsters and only monsters he twiddled with his lock when he thought about it.

He came close to the school and got stopped by Yukari.

"Tsukune!"She said cheerfully

"Hey Yukari" He said and gave her a small hug and kept walking even though Yukari had a puzzled look on her face by how quickly he brushed her off.

Tsukune kept walking until he was in the school yard and heard all the familiar noises.

"Yahoo! Tsukune!"She yelled and gave him her usual welcome which ended up his head in her breasts.

"Get off him Ms Cow Titties" Yukari said

"You'll pay for that" she said His head still in her breasts

"Guys Stop." Someone growled behind him

They all stopped in place and saw Moka standing hand on hip pose to mostly say..

If you don't stop _I'll_ show you your place.

They all sweat dropped except Tsukune who was now free gasping for air.

"Hey Tsukune."She said flipping her hair out of her ruby colored eyes.

"Hey Moka" Tsukune said now standing up straight and very aware.

Kurumu, now having her nose twitch in annoyance curled up her fists and tried to throw a strong punch towards mokas face but, that ended badly.

_BAD MOVE VERY BAD MOVE _

Moka whipped her head around and caught her punch.

"Know your place!"She yelled and roundhouse kicked kurumu in the gut and she went flying waving her arms in a frantic manner

***ring ring ring***

"Bye see yah later k Tsukune?"She said and ran to the lockers to get dressed for PE.

"Bye Moka"Tsukune said and ran to his class he said and just was a little thrown off by her not so usual friendliness..

* * *

**Did i do good?, I know im not the best writer but i really wanted to write this first chapter, how did i do?**

**I am not the best with grammer so please deal with my lack of grammer ill take helpful flames but nothing to ... O_O...X-X, ok? **


End file.
